Problem: Ashley did 1 more squat than Emily around noon. Emily did 15 squats. How many squats did Ashley do?
Solution: Emily did 15 squats, and Ashley did 1 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $15 + 1$ squats. She did $15 + 1 = 16$ squats.